Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force
Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force is the 10th YIFM/Power Rangers crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double episode with Connor Lacey's Adventures of Totally Spies: So Totally Not Spies (Full Movie). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot After the events of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Power Rangers S.P.D., Connor Lacey and Pals have to help the Mystic Rangers fight the Army of the Underworld. Episodes # Broken Spell, Part 1 # Broken Spell, Part 2 # Code Busters # Rock Solid # Whispering Voice # Legendary Catastros #Fire Heart # Stranger Within, Part 1 # Stranger Within, Part 2 # Petrified Xander # The Gatekeeper, Part 1 # The Gatekeeper, Part 2 # Scaredy Cat # Long Ago # Inner Strength # Soul Specter # Ranger Down # Dark Wish, Part 1 # Dark Wish, Part 2 # Dark Wish, Part 3 # Koragg's Trial # Heir Apparent, Part 1 # Heir Apparent, Part 2 # The Light # The Hunter # Hard Heads # The Snow Prince # Light Source, Part 1 # Light Source, Part 2 # The Return # Mystic Fate, Part 1 # Mystic Fate, Part 2 Trivia *Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy Z, Bloom, Stella, Aisha (Winx Club), Flora, Musa (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Iris (Lolirock), Talia, Auriana, Kavaxas, Kilobot, Naare, Gramorr, Praxina and Mephisto will guest star in this series. *Kavaxas, Kilobot, Naare, Gramorr, Praxina and Mephisto will work for Morticon, Imperious, Sculpin, Magma, Oculous, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Serpentina, Gekkor, Black Lance, Itassis, Matoombo and Octomus a.k.a. The Master in this series. *In the end of the series, Iris (Lolirock), Talia and Auriana will join Connor Lacey and Pals for more adventures. * In this series, Ryan gains his Lolirock power and the trust of Iris (Lolirock), Auriana and Talia. *In this series, Connor gains his Lolirock power and a new *In this series, Ryan becomes a Blue Mystic Ranger with *In the three part episode, "Dark Wish", Iris (Lolirock), Talia and Auriana turn evil and Ryan unlocks his Shanila powers *This marks the appearance of Queen Ryanara and Queen Nyana. * * Episode transcripts *Broken Spell, Part 1 (CLAoPRMF)/Transcript *Broken Spell, Part 2/Transcript *Code Busters/Transcript *Rock Solid/Transcript *Whispering Voice/Transcript *Legendary Catastros/Transcript *Fire Heart/Transcript *Stranger Within, Part 1/Transcript *Stranger Within, Part 2/Transcript *Petrified Xander/Transcript *The Gatekeeper, Part 1/Transcript *The Gatekeeper, Part 2/Transcript *Scaredy Cat/Transcript *Long Ago/Transcript *Inner Strength/Transcript *Soul Specter/Transcript *Ranger Down/Transcript *Dark Wish, Part 1 (CLAoPRMF)/Transcript *Dark Wish, Part 2/Transcript *Dark Wish, Part 3 (CLAoPRMF)/Transcript *Koragg's Trial/Transcript *Heir Apparent, Part 1/Transcript *Heir Apparent, Part 2/Transcript *The Light (CLAoPRMF)/Transcript *The Hunter/Transcript *Hard Heads/Transcript *The Snow Prince/Transcript *Light Source, Part 1/Transcript *Light Source, Part 2/Transcript *The Return/Transcript *Mystic Fate, Part 1/Transcript *Mystic Fate, Part 2/Transcript Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series